


Banana

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, OT3, Parenthood, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: "Do I smell like bananas?" Raven murmurs into her pillow. "Because our son refuses to eat, but smashes them into my hair."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

"Do I smell like bananas?" Raven murmurs into her pillow. "Because our son refuses to eat, but smashes them into my hair."

Azazel and Irene press their noses to her hair, lingering a moment. A shriek comes from down the hall, and she knows Kurt found his xylophone again. 

"Is not bad," Azazel says, running his fingers down her scaly shoulders, "Is tasty smell." 

Irene kisses her hairline before she pulls away, linking her fingers with Azazel's. She groans, burrowing deeper into the pillow. 

"Our kitchen is covered with smashed bananas and baby food jars. I probably have smashed bananas in my ears." 

"We could always try peaches?" Irene suggests, pressing her knuckles into the small of her back.

"Go for it before he hides in the laundry again."


End file.
